


Her Hands

by queenvidal



Series: In The Shadows [3]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 14:04:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16285994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenvidal/pseuds/queenvidal
Summary: How much a small piece of jewellery can change.





	Her Hands

He always liked her hands. So small and delicate compared to his.

 

The beautiful contrast of her porcelain skin to his tanned.

 

The feeling when she links her soft fingers with his.

 

When he leads their intertwined hands to his lips to kiss the back of hers.

 

Or when they cuddle with her hand resting on his cheek, he'd move his head slightly to plant a kiss on her soft palm.

 

He adores her silver painted fingernails. How they make her slim fingers look even more feminine.

 

How it feels when she tenderly runs them over his arm or his scalp when they kiss each other. Or the marks they leave on his back when he makes love to her.

 

But he came to love them when he asked her for her hand.

 

He remembers the feeling when her hand squeezed his as her eyes filled up with tears of joy.

 

Now a silver ring with a small but shiny blue gemstone, that matches perfectly her dark and deep blue eyes, is decorating her left hand. Only to be changed with another silver ring in a few weeks.

 

To make his fiance his wife.

 

And he'll hold her hands as long as she'll has him.

 

 

 


End file.
